


Happiness Is The Key To A Wonderful Relationship:

by knightriderlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Reunion Series: [3]
Category: Knight Rider (1982), Knight Rider 2000
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Celebrations, Confession, Consensual, Dirty Thoughts, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, First Date, First Time, Friendship, General, Getting Together, Morning Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/knightriderlover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Bonnie & Michael are officially together, The New Team is all set & rearing to go for any new cases, But at that moment, The Couple are spending time with their friends, RC3, & April, As they were preparing for anything, Will they be happy for the new couple, Find out, It's a gonna be a great one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness Is The Key To A Wonderful Relationship:

*Summary: Bonnie & Michael are officially together, The New Team is all set & rearing to go for any new cases, But at that moment, The Couple are spending time with their friends, RC3, & April, As they were preparing for anything, Will they be happy for the new couple, Find out, It's a gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!!*

 

Bonnie Barstow was coming on to the deck of her new home, actually her lover, Michael Knight's home, A nice cabin out of nowhere, They were together for months now, Everything is going great, Especially after the first date, that they had. Bonnie thought to herself, "It was a stupid rule to wait to sleep together, she thought back to that wonderful night, where passion, desire, & lust had happened.

 

_< Flashback>_

_"God, Bonnie, Please don't stop, Please don't stop, Michael Knight begged his lover of a few months, as she was licking his whole body teasingly, She knew he wouldn't last long, she won't either, but they both don't care, cause they were fulfilling one of their fantasies, & that was the most important thing in their relationship right now._

_She poured some baby oil, so his skin was glistening, & glowing in the moonlight, He was flushed, which was perfect, **"Easy to enjoy him"** , she thought to herself, as she made her way down, she was warming up his perfect uncut penis, & he was withering in her grasp, even though he was tied up. He pulled her out of her thoughts, & said, "For the love of God, Barstow, Do something", he was practically pleading with her. She had a wicked smile on her face, as she went down to stroke him, & he was on edge. She took pity on him, & said this in response._

_"You mean this, ** _Baby_** ?", she asked seductively, as she continues to do what she was doing, He exclaimed in pleasure, "GAAAWD !!!",  & then she rode him like a bronco, & worship his whole muscular body, as she was doing it, "Girls of America, Eat your hearts out", she thought to herself. Then she licked, & nipped at the tip of his beautiful & delicious looking cock, He was whimpering, & was ready for release, so he could cum._

_"Okay, **Baby** , No more teasing," she said seductively, as she took him into her warm mouth, & used her wicked tongue on him, He had multiple orgasms, some were denied, She loves torturing him, & he doesn't mind one bit. She made sure that he was comfortable, & not hurt. Then, As soon as she unties him, the handsome operative pounced on her, & had his fun, & payback. He worked his way down, like a musician would do his instrument._

_"Oh, God, Michael, You feel so fucking good, Don't stop, please", she said, as it was her turn to beg, He worked & tortured her nipples, she was arching her back up, Michael had to push her back down, so he can continue to pleasure her, & just satisfy her sexual hunger, to the point, that she is on the edge. They both came together a couple of times, & hard. Then, She reached for him, as he was doing the same to her, They were cuddling, & enjoying the bliss that was surrounding them, & not could spoil it._

_"I love you, Bonnie Barstow", Michael said with a smile, She smiled bigger, & said, "I love you too, Michael Knight", as they settled down further in their bed, & enjoying the feel of the other, "I will be right here, Michael, Always & Forever", Michael murmured vowing, "Always & Forever", & they relaxed into a peaceful slumber, dreaming of their future together, & more encounters like the one, that they just had._

_< End of Flashback>_

 

She was back to the present, by Michael waking up, & joining her on the deck, He said in a,seductive tone, with a smile, & a kiss, "Good Morning, _**Sexy**_ ", & she said with a bigger smile, "Morning, Handsome", He said, "How are you this morning ?", She said simply, "I am fine, I mean everything so far, It has been perfect, & special", The Handsome Man had to agree, as he wraps his hands around her waist.

 

"It sure has, Especially for me, I don't regret it, Not one bit", He said with conviction, Bonnie turned to face him, & said, "I don't regret it either", as they shared a passionate kiss, She said with a smirk, "We got some time to kill, I could think of something we could be doing right now", He groaned, & said smiling, "You are gonna kill me sexually, But what a way to go", as they headed back inside & in their bedroom.

 

**_Later that afternoon at the F.L.A.G. Semi:_ **

 

April Curtis, Bonnie's friend, & now full employee at F.L.A.G., she worked temporarily, while Bonnie was attending school, They were going over a program that they need for a new case mission, & they were testing out, making sure it works, before sending Reginald Cornelius the Third, aka RC3 out there, to work & save the day, They rely on each other, & make sure that they all survive the day.

 

 Meanwhile RC, & Michael were checking KITT over from top to bottom, & the car replied gratefully, _"I am feeling fine, & back to normal function, Thanks, Guys"_, "Anytime, Partner", Michael said with a smile. "You are family to us, KITT, Of course, We will help you, All you have to do, Just ask", KITT was gratefully to be paired with a wonderful group of co-workers, who acts like family.

 

"We have something to tell you, Guys", Bonnie starts it off, Michael nodded, & concurred with what she said, "Yeah, We do, Me & Bonnie, We are together, Have been for the last couple of months", he replied with a smile. She smiled bigger, & wrapped herself around him. "Oh my god, I am so happy for you !", she exclaimed with happiness, as she hugs them, & kisses them both on the cheek, RC3 said replying with a smile, "Me too", he kisses the top mechanic on the cheek, & hugs his best friend, _"I think we should celebrate this moment"_ , KITT said automatically. RC3 said with a smirk, "I got just the thing", & brought out some apple cider, & pours it for them all, "Here is to the happy couple", he began, April finished the toast, "May all of your happiness, & dreams come true", They clinked glasses, & the happy couple said in unison, "Thank you", They knew that they found the right people to belong with, now & in the future, They knew that happiness is the key to a wonderful relationship.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
